


[Podfic ]No Quarters Given

by julie-yard (teh_jules)



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Prejudice, Strong Friendship - Freeform, allyship, bias
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28967859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/julie-yard
Summary: Author's summary: When Geordi visits Data's quarters for the first time, his extreme reaction baffles the android.Set during mid-season one, when their friendship has begun to blossom, the first friend Data has ever known is about to go to the mat for him.
Relationships: Data & Geordi La Forge, Data & William Riker, Geordi La Forge & William Riker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic ]No Quarters Given

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Quarters Given](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557374) by [DamsonDaForge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsonDaForge/pseuds/DamsonDaForge). 



> _for my dad - a proud black man. thank you for letting me borrow your voice._

[julie-yard](https://soundcloud.com/user-801081509) · [No Quarters Given by DamsonDaforge read by julie-yard](https://soundcloud.com/user-801081509/no-quarters-given-by-damsondaforge-read-by-julie-yard)

**Author's Note:**

> It took me half a year to finish this. I have five different versions of this on my laptop because I wanted it to be perfect. 
> 
> Of course, this is not perfect, far from it. I just had to come to terms with the fact that good would also suffice.
> 
> I love this work for multiple reasons. The theme, the Daforge friendship, the Will and Geordi conflict. Damson gave it their all. 
> 
> I hope some of my feelings shine through.


End file.
